El breve espacio
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Integra se encuentra ante un matrimonio forzado ¿aceptara?. Este Fic participa en el reto "Hellsong" de la "Mansión Hellsing"


El breve espacio.

Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el reto "Hellsong" de la "Mansión Hellsing"

-000-

Integra se encontraba en su escritorio, su cenicero s repleto de cigarros y puros, su cabello revuelto, su manos sostenían una masiva con el sello real al frente, el contenido de dicha carta a pesar de ser leído mas de 4 veces todavía no le entraba por su mente, acababa de cumplir 25 años, la reina le comunicaba en la carta que le otorgaba un plazo de menos de 1 mes para casarse con el hombre que ella había designado, en vista de las negativas de la noble de cumplir por si misma con dicho requerimiento con la obligación de darle a la corona un heredero, con su encendedor Integra quemo dicha carta. La reina la había ofendido, al final de cuentas de eso se trataba, de seguir con su estirpe, de otorgarles un Hellsing.

-que harás ama-dijo una sombra a su espalda-seras de nuevo un siervo obediente a tu corona.

-Alucard, tan inoportuno como siempre-dijo Integra con desden, quien solo aplasto su puro en el cenicero-vienes a burlarte…vampiro.

-no ama, vengo a ofrecer mis servicios-dijo con una irónica sonrisa-sabe mejor que nadie, que yo podría acabar con la vida del infeliz que designe como su prometido, podríamos incluso hacerlo parecer un accidente-dijo irónico.

-y ¿por que crees que quiero deshacerme del susodicho?-agrego logrando que el vampiro levantara una ceja sorprendido-por que crees que desobedeceré a lo que ordeno mi reina.

-lo hará mi ama, se casara, se convertirá en una sumisa esposa-dijo el vampiro indignado, y furioso-usted no puede hacer eso.

-silencio Alucard, las cosas están predispuestas, la reina a decidido por mi, yo solo tengo que decir que si, ambos sabemos que este día llegaría… sirviente-dijo Integra encendiendo de nuevo un cigarrillo, y mirándolo con decepción en sus ojos azules, ella sabía que el vampiro también sufriría como ella, si no es que mas.

-Ordéneme acabar con esto Integra, sabes que iría al infierno por ti, ya lo he hecho, ordéname nublar su mente, podría incluso hipnotizar a la corte, sabes que puedo hacerles creer cualquier cosa, puedo cambiar esa estupida idea de su mente.-dijo el furioso, acercándose mas al escritorio de su ama- pídemelo Integra, Ordénamelo.

-no-dijo simplemente ella, sabia que el podía hacerlo- no tiene caso, no durara para siempre Alucard, tu y yo lo sabemos.

-entonces puedo crear una ilusión-dijo el riendo-todos pensaran que esta casada ya.

-la reina enviara al hijo de Sir Island, el será mi esposo-dijo la Sir soltando el humo de su cigarro lentamente-llegara esta mañana.

-No lo permitiré, no dejare que te rindas así Integra, ellos no pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana contigo-dijo el nosferatu golpeando el escritorio de su ama agrietando la madera con su fuerza sobrenatural.

-ya lo han hecho vampiro-dijo Integra mirando por la ventana de su habitación- déjame sola Alucard, es una orden.

-no-dijo el-jamás te dejare sola.

-te doy tu libertad Alucard-dijo Integra- el día de mi boda, liberare tus sellos.

-Integra hay otra solución, y lo sabes.

-no me interesan tus soluciones-dijo firmemente ella.

-ya te ofrecido esto antes, por que eres tan orgullosamente terca-dijo el acercándose a ella-se mi condesa.

-jamás seré uno de tu especie, Alucard-dijo ella-esa va en contra de todo lo que creo.

-por que tienes miedo, sabes que es la mejor opción, seras la líder eterna, no hay nadie mejor que tu para el papel, La reina tendrá que aceptarlo, una generación "eterna de Hellsing", que mejor arma que una vampireza, la condesa del conde.

-no-dijo Integra-jamás seré un monstruo.

-cobarde-mascullo el.

Integra trato de abofetearlo, el tomo su mano antes de que llegara a su mejilla.

-vete-ordeno ella, las palabras salieron con odio de su boca, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules, estaba apunto de ceder al llanto incontrolable, como una chiquilla asustada, su mundo se desmoronaba, todo por capricho de la monarquía.

-no hasta que decidas, déjame acabar con todo ese miedo Integra-dijo el vampiro que seguía sin soltarla de su mano-conviertete en mi condesa, o al menos ordéname matar a ese imbecil.

-basta Alucard, déjame asumir mi responsabilidad, sabes bien que ese es mi destino-dijo ella desviando la mirada de la bermellón del vampiro.-no mataras a nadie, yo me casare con el hijo de Sir Island, seré su esposa y tendré un heredero, y tu seras libre, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu lealtad.

El vampiro la soltó, la miro furioso, sabia que Integra podía ser terca, cuando se lo proponía, ella lo miro y prendió otro cigarrillo, y con el viento de la noche Alucard desapareció.

-000-

La ceremonia había sido bella, exclamo la prensa, al fin la heredera de la casa Hellsing contraía nupcias, el hijo de Sir Island, James se veía radiante, su padre le había hablado de el gran poder que adquiría con el enlace con la hija de su mejor amigo, la sir se encontraba sublime, el blanco del vestido resaltaba su belleza, y su hermosa piel trigueña, pero su semblante serio no mostró ningún rastro de felicidad, la reina les dio su bendición, y con un beso "la pareja" cerro su unió. A lo lejos una sombra con una sonrisa dentona, veía los hecho, en la oscuridad lejos de la iglesia protestante una gabardina roja se mecía con el viento. Integra lo había liberado. Ahora entendía el por que.

-000-

James sonreía victorioso, estaba a punto de convertir a la dama de hielo, en su mujer, todas admiraban la belleza de Integra Hellsing, solo un ciego no vería el porte de semejante mujer, pero nadie se acercaba a ella, le temían a su sirviente, no era un secreto para la corte que el rey vampiro estaba enamorado de la noble, que amaba la mano que lo había esclavizado, incluso había rumores que Integra le correspondía al desgraciado.

-dime Integra, extrañas a tu vampiro-dijo el quitándose la corbata negra, mientras miraba a la noble sentada en la cama con el imponente vestido blanco, la ceremonia había acabado y ambos se encontraban en una habitación, que de ahora en adelante seria su lecho conyugal.-imaginaras que soy el, en la cama.

Ella lo miro con desprecio, el tipo no había perdido oportunidad en humillarla, ahora que se encontraban lejos de la prensa, y de los demás miembros de la mesa redonda.

-vamos Integra, contéstame, te follaba bien el cabrón-dijo aventando el saco al piso-por eso la reina te busco un marido, por que nadie se comparaba con el "conde".

-cállate James-dijo Integra sacando sus puros de una cartera-o pensare que en realidad tu estabas enamorado de el-dijo irónica, mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

-que has dicho perra-dijo el tipo furioso-yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre, niña mimada-dijo antes de perder la cabeza…literalmente, la cual rodó a los pies de la noble.

-te habías tardado-dijo ella viendo su vestido cubierto de sangre, mientras exhalaba el humo de su habano.

-no había entendido el por que de su negativa a irse conmigo, pero cuando me libero entendí todo-dijo el nosferatu pateando la cabeza de James lejos de la presencia de su ama-quiere que parezca que lo hice yo solo, no es verdad.

-temí que no lo entendieras, Alucard-dijo la Sir poniéndose de pie- pero no me convertiré en una vampireza, que eso te quede claro.

El nosferatu rió, Integra era un enigma, aun así el la tendría, aunque fuera como una humana.

-aunque no sea una vampireza, usted siempre será mi condesa-dijo el hincándose-ordéneme ama- agregoAlucard, que aunque se encontraba ya libre de sellos que lo ataran a la estirpe Hellsing, su voluntad le pertenecía esa mujer.

-llévame lejos conde-dijo ella dolida, sabia que aunque Inglaterra era su patria, ya no podía ser su hogar.

-como ordene, condesa-dijo mientras una bandada de murciélagos los cubrían, y los llevaban lejos, rumbo a Rumania, en donde Integra ya no seria señalada, en donde el gobernaba, en donde su secreto no seria juzgado.

-000-

No les molesta cuando la inspiración llega como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, bueno les dejo el fic que esta inspirado en la canción del "el breve espacio", en ciertas parte pienso que están describiendo a Integra Hellsing, y pues espero les guste.

Criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, un rewiev.

Saludos.


End file.
